Change
by ninjagirl11
Summary: Like summer and school, some words don't seem to go well together. Evil and love. Ninja and armor. Shredder and change. Shredder is changing, and the foot clan is noticing. Rated T just in case. Please read and review! I do not own TMNT, but I own Cole.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:Please review! I need reviews!**

The whole foot clan was wondering where Shredder was. Karai thought it was very unlike him to miss a meeting. The foot rarely had a chance to talk during work hours, so when Shredder didn't show up, they started talking about why he wasn't there. Bradford and Xever were arguing over who would pay Shredder next time. When they mutated, they couldn't live among humans anymore. Shredder was charging them for room and board. Of course, they insisted on having separate rooms. Ninjas started to notice their arguement.

* * *

"You should pay him! It might keep him from turning you into fish sticks!"

"Why should I pay him? It was your fault we mutated!"

"How was I supposed to know what would happen? You pay!"

"You pay!"

"You pay!"

* * *

"Should we stop them?" one ninja asked Karai. "No. I think we could all use some entertainment." Karai said smirking. They all gathered around the dog and fish. Soon the room was filled with a chorus of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Bradford and Xever started fighting. A few ninjas made bets on who would rip the other guy's head off. It all ended when Shredder came through the front door, with no armor, no weapons, and no anger. They all stopped and stared.


	2. Chapter 2

As if he didn't know anyone was there, Shredder threw off his muddy raincoat, and went up the stairs. Karai excused everyone, and then went up after him. She knocked on his door. "Enter." he said. She came in to see him covered with mud.

"Where were you?" Karai asked. "Why weren't you at the meeting?" Saki pulled off his dirty shirt.

"Could you do a load of laundry?" he asked her.

"You didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"I just, needed some time. Spring rain is quite calming."

"Where did you go?"

"An MMA convention."

"And the mud?"

"I got in a fight on my way back."

"A fight with who?"

"I don't know! Who do you think you are? A lawyer direct examining a witness? Stop asking questions! I told you the whole truth!"

"I didn't hear the bailiff swear you in." Saki punched a sandbag hard. Karai knew she made him angry.

"Go do the laundry! That is an order!" he yelled at her. She took his dirty clothes and left. Saki had told her the truth, but he left one part out. He just didn't tell her, because she didn't ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I will post another chapter in my other fanfiction ASAP**

"He went to an MMA convention." Karai told Cole, a fellow foot ninja who happened to be her cousin.

"He missed a meeting, just to go to an MMA convention? Sometimes I wonder about him, but this is just weird! Where is he now?"

"I don't know. But he's giving us the day off."

"A day off on Monday? Sweet! I think I'll go get ice cream!" Karai sighed.

"Ice cream?"

"What about ice cream?"

"Cole, you're twenty-five years old! Grow up!" Cole grinned at her.

"That is OK. A lot of teenagers are idiots."

"What? You're the one that dropped out of college!"

"And look how well I turned out! We both know that you love strawberry ice cream!"

"Chocolate is better. I mean-"

"Aha! I knew it!"

* * *

Karai came into her father's room, to see him talking on the phone with someone, and smiling! Karai had rarely seen him smile, even when he didn't have a mask. Saki saw her there. "I'll call you back." he said to the person on the other end.

"I'm kinda worried about you." Karai said.

"Don't worry, I've been eating more lately."

"Not just that. Something about you seems, off. Who were you talking to?" Saki hesitated.

"A friend."

"You don't have any friends."

"Doesn't Steranko count as a friend?"

"No. Were you talking to him?"

"No. I said I was talking to a friend."

"You don't have any friends."

"I have one now."

"Who?"

"Karai, these questions are too hard. Just go, annoy Bradford, or whatever you do when I'm not around."

"Sometimes I start fights when you aren't around."

"Well starting fights is better than playing trial."

"Can't you just tell me who you were talking to?"

"Will you leave if I promise to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I promise to tell you before the end of the month."

"What?"

* * *

After Karai left, Saki called the person he was talking to before she interrupted. "I'm back. Yes, I told her I was talking to a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Please review!**

Karai was discussing Shredder with everyone that would listen. Among the group was Chris Bradford, Xever, Cole, and several ninjas who unlike Cole, wouldn't show their faces. "I swear, he is changing." Karai said.

"Well, I think I can live with it." Cole said. "He hasn't threatened us for weeks!"

"Who did you say he was talking to yesterday?" Xever asked.

"He said he was talking to a new friend." Bradford laughed.

"Shredder, making a friend? Next thing you know he'll be smiling!"

"He was smiling." Bradford stopped laughing.

"Get out of town!"

"I'm serious! His sudden change of behavior can't be natural, someone is doing it to him!" A paper airplane flew down the stairs, and landed in front of the group. Cole opened it up. Inside, there was a message.

_Anyone who can find the turtles, and peacefully bring them here, will be richly rewarded. From, Shredder. PS: Have a medium sausage pizza delivered to apartment 14B, Pike building, on Saturday. Tell them to tell the person who lives there that I ordered it. Use my actual name._

Everyone read the message twice. Shredder had never wanted them to be peaceful with the turtles, or order pizza! Karai stared at the message that Shredder wrote.

"Does it bother anyone else that he wants us to order pizza for a stranger?"

"I was planning on getting to the turtles anyway." Cole said. "I just got a job delivering pizza. Realized they love it."

"So do you think that whoever lives there, is involved with Shredder's change?" Karai said.

"Very likely." said Xever.


	5. Chapter 5

The foot clan stared at the countless boxes of pizza in the room. There was every kind of pizza ever made. There was a note that said:

_You all have worked hard, enjoy dinner and don't worry about cleaning up. From, Shredder_

This got them excited. Bradford and Xever especially. It was enough to satisfy their large appetite. Even Karai and Cole didn't leave HQ before getting their share of the pizza.

* * *

That Saturday, the foot clan had a tough day of work. It got worse for Cole, who had a lot of pizza to deliver. He had already used his pizza man identity to attract the turtles, and tell them what Shredder said about meeting peacefully. They left right after, but not without getting pizza. Now he was at what he promised would be his last stop of the night. 14B in the Pike building. Karai was with him for this one. Bradford and Xever couldn't come due to their looks. Cole knocked on the door. A woman answered, and next to her, was Oroku Saki.


	6. Chapter 6

Karai thought no one other than Cole had ever looked so worried while eating pizza. He had just finished explaining to Saki and his companion that he had a job delivering pizza, and that he and Karai were concerned. "Who are they?" the woman asked Saki.

"I told you about them. My daughter Karai, and my nephew Cole. Cole and Karai, this is Sasha, my girlfriend." Now they knew, it wasn't a secret anymore.

"Does this have anything to do with your recent change?" Karai asked.

"Yes. Sasha made me realize that everything I did was wrong. I don't have to hunt Hamato Yoshi anymore. Now I know, that my own selfish actions killed the girl I love. My new mission, is to find Yoshi, apologize, and hope we can be friends again." Karai couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Who did you fight? You told me you got in a fight with someone."

"My ex was chasing me, and your father stopped him." Sasha said.

"Well, now you know everything," Saki said. "go spread the word."

"Aren't you coming?" Cole asked.

"I'm sleeping with Sasha tonight."

"By the way, buying pizza for everyone was very generous."

"Thank you Cole." Karai and Cole walked out the door.

* * *

"You never told me about Cole's parents." said Sasha.

"I didn't want to say it when he was around. He knows, and he is devastated."

"Tell me."

"When Cole was nineteen, he was attending a college near here, and one day he heard the horrible news that his American father was murdered. Stabbed to death. After the funeral, he quit college and went to live with his mother, my dear sister Kari. It happened to be the same day I adopted Karai. Six years later, Kari learned that I was here in Manhattan. She tried to talk to me, but even she could not change me like you did. I scared her away, and no one ever saw her again. One of my ninjas might have killed her. Today I regret not listening. When his mother didn't come home that night, Cole came to me. I told him what happened, and he believed. Cole had good skills, so I let him join the clan. Despite being with them for months, his good heart remained the same."

"I'm glad." Sasha kissed him. Not until the break of day, did they break that kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Saki woke up alone. Sasha was an early riser like him, and he slept in this time. He felt like he broke a rule in an Olympic game. He walked out of the room, and saw Sasha looking out the window. "Good morning." she said. He would know if she was an imposter. Anyone else would stare at all his burns and scars. Especially the ones on his bald head, those were the most painful.

"You know Sasha, most people would think I'm unappealing." he said.

"Most people would be wrong. Scars are a sign of a strong warrior, one that has survived many battles."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They looked at each other for a moment. "Your clothes are there. I did a load of laundry." Sasha said.

"Thanks. I should go. Karai might think something is going on if I'm late."

* * *

Cole looked at the photo of his parents. He had hoped that his mother was alive, but now he wasn't so sure. Karai knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he said. Karai came in.

"Cole, he'll be back any minute! I need you to help me wake up Chris!" Karai said.

"Bradford? Since when do we call him Chris?"

"Since now. What are you looking at?" Karai came over next to him. "Is that your parents?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder. 'Who killed my father?' 'Is my mother alive?' That kind of stuff."

"I wonder about my parents too. It reminds me of growing up in an orphanage."

"Okay, lets go throw water balloons at Chris."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rainy monday night. Much like the night Shredder met Sasha. Saki had made sure everyone was gone, so that they wouldn't see him cry. Guilt was a knife cutting into him, as tears fell on his face. He wrote out a letter.

_Hamato Yoshi, I am crying as I write this. Because I have changed. I have found love, and I now know that what happened was my fault. I want to be friends again, if that is possible. If not, I will consider jumping off the TCRI building. If you do not believe this, I understand. I never would have believed it._

_Your friend, Oroku Saki._

Saki cried himself to sleep that night. The next day, he left the letter in the sewer.


	9. Chapter 9

Cole watched as the four turtles fought the Kraang. He wanted to help, but he didn't want them to get the wrong idea. Cole got nervous seeing the Kraang number double.

"They'll be fine." one ninja assured him. "They beat me up one time." Karai looked more bored than ever.

"We have been here an hour, and they're still fighting!"

"Karai, be patient."

"I'm not patient Cole. We should just help them!"

"But what if they think we're the enemy?"

"Just say you're on their side." Cole knew she was going to help even if he didn't. He sighed.

"Fight the robots!" Cole said.

* * *

"How did it go?" Shredder asked Karai.

"Good. We have a deal. Next friday, eight O'clock."

"Perfect. I have to go now."

"Where?"

"A date."


	10. Chapter 10

Saki looked at the scene. Night in Manhattan. Not a soul in sight. He wondered if he still had a soul. He had tried to change, and at the same time he had tried to hide his feelings. He had cried, alone in his room. Never letting anyone know. Now, Oroku Saki was pointlessly standing in the middle of 5th street. Hoping that someone, anyone, would show up. He didn't know why he was there, but he was there. Saki looked around. He saw someone, Kari. The second he saw the familiar face, he recklessly ran up and tackled her. She screamed. For five seconds he grinned, and then realized what he was doing. Still holding onto her, he got off the ground. Kari looked as scared as she had been five months ago, when her older brother had scared her away. Saki felt his grin disappear. He had just scared the living daylights out of Kari. She probably thought her life was about to end. "Don't kill me." she pleaded.

"Kari, I won't kill you." he said.

"You tried to kill me the last time."

"That was months ago." Saki said.

"Cole..." she said quitely. "Did you kill my son?" Saki breathed deeply.

"Cole is alive and well. Where have you been?" Kari noticed that his voice was calm, and no longer deep. He was different. Saki had no weapons. There was not even the slightest bit of metal on him. His face was not covered, and his expression was not cruel. But Kari was as scared as before. Saki knew there was no point in asking her questions, she was afraid of her own brother. He let go of her. "I am sorry," he said. "for everything." Kari stayed still, knowing that anything she did could be deadly.

"I found the letter." she said.

"Did he get the letter?" Saki asked her.

"Yes. He didn't fully believe it."

"You did not answer my question. Where have you been?"

"With him. I have been with Yoshi the past five months." Kari said nervously.

"Did I miss anything?"

"A lot has happened in five months. We got married."

"You got married?!" Saki couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister had married his former best friend. "You married Hamato Yoshi?"

"Yes." Kari said.

"Congratulations. Tell him that I want to see him. After my date on Friday." Saki walked away. That night was important.

* * *

Cole couldn't sleep. He threw a dart at the picture of the knife on his wall. He had cut the picture out from a newspaper six years ago. It wasn't just a knife. It was THE knife. That was a picture of the knife that killed his father. The newspaper was in his drawer. Cole had read it about a dozen times. The killer was still out there, and was killing others. Being half American, Cole believed in justice. Although he had mostly kept the memory out of his mind, he still remembered his father's name, Justin. The name meant righteous, just. And his last name, Cole thought about it. Spear. Justin Spear. Cole had kept the last name. Cole wanted to bring the killer to justice. It was one of his goals in life. There was a knock on his door. Cole opened it up. Shredder was looking nervous. "Cole," he said. "I have news for you."


	11. Chapter 11

The two ninjas stared at each other. Oroku Saki in black, and Hamato Yoshi in white. They both looked very different from the last time they met. They had just a long conversation about what had happened in the past fifteen years.

"I want to be friends again." Saki said. Yoshi did not trust him right away.

"I find it hard to believe, that someone so bent on revenge could change his mind." he said. Saki sighed.

"I did not expect you to believe it. I have been cruel, and I am sorry."

"Saki, in Japan we were the best of friends. I would like it to be that way again. But is it what you want, or is this all a trap?" Saki could not control it when tears suddenly fell from his eyes.

"This is not a trap. I killed the woman I loved, and I fell in love again. Sasha changed me. I have changed. I hardly even noticed that you are a rat!" He didn't mean to say the last sentence. "Are we friends?" he asked smiling. Yoshi smiled back.

"Yes. Until you lose your mind again." They both laughed.

"Now that we are not at war anymore, there is another problem we have to deal with." They looked at the stars.

"The Kraang." they said at the same time.

**The End**

**I hope you reviewed this! I will write a sequel, don't forget to review. We all write to get reviews. **


End file.
